The Wielder of the First Scribe's Power
by Lowlife Swaggy Suzi
Summary: Cassidy Thor is the descendant of the First Scribe. The epic power to rewrite the past, present, and future of a person's life. But here's the catch, Cassidy's family has always been criminals, theives, cutthroats, and...men. Cassidy must find the last Scrolls of Hades before her father's death is final. Join the new, fun demigods on a fantastic journey of danger, romance, and fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Pelleas Thor sat in his cell. His hands folded calmly in his lap and his hair slicked back with grease. He had a long golden chain that had the Alpha symbol on it, and his golden eyes were mischievous and sly. The skeleton guards unlocked the gate that held him in, only to stop when they saw his calm poise. The skeletons exchanged faceless glances and went into the tiny cell. Pelleas smiled cunningly at them as they came for him, this only made the guards feel even more unnerved.

The prisoner and guards made their way down the long winding labyrinth of hallways. The slick and wet stone echoed beneath their soundless feet. The air was heavy and smelled of mildew and mold. Undead prisoners reached out from their cells reaching for the ratty clothing the guards wore. Pelleas himself, had been dressed in a long robe that was tarnished at the bottom, but moth holes had started to eat at the shoulders of the robe.

As they neared their destination, Pelleas fought the first strand of fear that coiled into his stomach. Of course he had been down this hallway more times than he could count, but the fear still ate at his stomach. He swallowed and licked his lips, but the saliva wouldn't come. He could feel the anxiety rising in his chest, it was time.

The guards opened the great doors that lead to the god's court room. And there, sat upon a throne of bones sat the God of Death. Hades himself. Pelleas was shoved to his knees before the god, and his hair grabbed up by the bony hand of a skeleton guard. Hades had a thunderstruck look on his powerful face.

"Once more we meet again Pelleas. How is it, that you are the only person in the history of the Greeks that I must judge your acts of life? How is it, that I must count all the felonies, thefts, and murders? Why not my judges? Oh yes, that's right! The last time they tried to judge you, you escaped!" Hades snapped. Zaps of dark fire twirled around on his fingertips as his anger flared.

"My lord Hades, it is so fantastic to see you again. I must say, that beard is coming in quite nicely. And I didn't escape, my lord, they simply turned their heads and I thought it the opportunity to walk away. They were at a disagreement, who was I to interrupt?" Hades glared at Pelleas, fire flaming in his eyes.

"The disagreement was over YOU!" The god screamed at Pelleas. The man cringed at the sound of the god's voice echoing through the empty court room. Hades settled back into his chair and fixed his robes.

"Bring out the Scroll." The skeleton guards exchanged glances, and moved towards the back of the court. They returned with a black pillow with golden tassels hanging at the corners. Black diamonds were floating in a perfect circle around the pillow, but the most fascinating aspect was the beautiful, golden scroll that rested lightly just on top of the pillow. The scroll had golden swirls twirling around the outside. An ancient Greek word was written on the front, but at this distance Pelleas couldn't read it. But yet he knew exactly what the word was.

"Hold out your hands." The skeleton warrior said through his empty mouth. _How does that even happen? _Pelleas wondered. He stuck out his hands, while the Scroll was laid onto the flat of his hands. The tiny slip of paper snapped to life and it grew longer. Pelleas laughed at the length as it kept growing. The Lord of Death shot the prisoner a cold stare, it silenced Pelleas's laughter.

As the paper slowed, Pelleas felt a deep fear slip into his stomach. He had had a good run, hadn't he? The _φιαλίδιο της ζωής _brought him wealth and life that lasted for centuries. But hadn't all his forefathers done something as he? He only hoped that she had a chance to save them. He had kept her hidden well, but now he would finally meet his end.

"Well, Pelleas this list is impressive. Look at these thefts, _oh_, the _φιαλίδιο της ζωής _from Hecate? Ah, how is that serving you?" Then a look so hateful and dangerous crossed the god's face. "And the murder of three particular people."

"Hades, come on, they were bugs that got in the way of my journey."

"Oh, I'm sure Pelleas. The man that saved the world, the woman that designed many buildings and their sweet little child?" Pelleas scratched his head. So many had died…whom was Lord Hades speaking of?

"PERSEUS AND ANNABETH JACKSON!" Pelleas came to the realization of what his power had done. _Oh gods help me… _But he knew it was too late. The damage had happened.

**A/N: Please, please read! **

**The Greek word is really hard to read, but roughly translated it means: vial of life. You'll see what I mean later in the story, but please favorite, alert, and review! I don't care which one you do but I beg that if you read you do one or the other. Or all three! Thanks so much! **

**-F.H **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Trinity Ketler's Secret**_

What was I supposed to do? I thought that maybe if I just went he would finally see me, but he didn't. He saw me as the neighbor girl he's grown up with, his friend, sister, and playmate. It wasn't like I had that many friends anyway, and Duke was the only one that I could talk to. So I went to his swim meet, to-well…foreclose on Richard Duke. But it didn't end up that way.

It was a cloudy, stormy day at Beverly Shores High School. As I walked there I felt confident in my decision to get over Duke. He was liked by many, many girls, and I was admired by none. Duke was a charming boy and I was awkward, loner, and afraid of being in front of people. Duke was athletic he was the star of the swim team, captain on the cross country team and could run a 3:59 mile time in track. Let's face it my athletic skills were not that good. Me, I liked reading. Jonah would put 2,000 year old manuscripts in my hands and tell me to read it within the day. After I would finish, he'd tell me to write a very in-depth essay about it. And of course, Duke would never pick up a book to save his life. We were complete opposites and I was in love with him, was it really that bad?

To say BSHS was a plain school was an understatement. It was five flat, roofed buildings each housing two different subjects. The biggest building was the library/cafeteria, and while it was fairly large it was smaller inside than it looked. The school faculty had crudely cut the cafeteria is half so the library would have more room, but while I didn't mind; it was the other teenagers who attended BSHS who cared. The buildings were all a dull, white brick with open windows of classrooms looking out onto Lake Michigan. But, although the view was great, the pool wasn't. It was stuffed inside the same building as the gymnasium, which most of the time was crowded. The name of this building was known as building 5 or Pool/Gym/Health Classroom.

The sidewalk to building five was cracked and jammed with every kind of gum you could find. It was really starting to look like a sad version of a candy catwalk. The grass was desolate and dead from the winter winds that were setting in that evening. A snow storm was coming from the look of the threatening clouds overhead. I stuffed my hands deeper into my coat, feeling self-conscious and nervous as I walked into gym. The chlorine hit me as soon as I stepped into the building. The inside was warm, but I didn't stay too long in the gym.

A few of the seniors were shooting baskets in the basketball hoop. They hardly looked over at me, just like most times I was invisible. It was easy for me to disappear; I was short and had a plain face. I had dishwater blond hair with a few simple curls curled around my face. I did have pretty, natural blond highlights, but they hardly mattered.

The basketball bounded dangerously close to my face, breaking my reverie. The boys playing laughed at me and apologized, but they could actually care less. They didn't even know my name, yet here they were apologizing. I leaped over the ball and walked out of the gym, then making a sharp right into the pool room. I could feel my anxiety rising into my chest as I walked up to the swim team moms. They complimented my jacket, and handed me my change.

I walked over the nearest dry seat and sat down. Posters were smeared across every wall declaring team pride, but one poster was especially reserved for Richard Duke. The student section was half full with girls from Duke's 'fan club.' The rest were the cross country team that didn't swim, and Duke's father. Dr. Peter Duke was a famous neurosurgeon, who had lost his wife in a 'fatal' car accident. Many people of Beverly Shores had their suspicions of the accident if it was even an accident. I took a breath and turned my head away from student section and looked down at the pool.

Richard Duke was called Duke for several reasons. He was a powerful kid participating in mock trial, model UN, and having actual blood of the Cornwall Duke from the 4th century. This family ancestry was the reasons why his family had many famous scientific breakthroughs, famous doctors, politicians, and of course, athletes. Though the most obvious reason he was called by his last name was Duke's favorite show, _Dukes of Hazard_. Even though half the junior class didn't know what the show was even about, Duke did and he loved it.

Though, watching him then I was pretty sure I had forgotten why I had even gone there. Duke was stretching upwards so his hands pointed in a perfect triangle. Each muscle was stretching perfectly, while his arms flexed and loosened. His abdomen was a condensed, tight rectangle that had six horizontal lines running through the middle. Like most of the girls at BSHS I was hooked not only by his mind and kindness, but his body. Duke picked up his long, lean leg and held it against his chest. I could see the hard, metallic face of swim meet day had settled into his dark, grey eyes.

That look was loved by many, and feared by just as many. When Duke got that look in those eyes he would crush any competitor in his way. Regardless of who waved him down he would ignore it and never look. But in the heat of the moment, my brain and mouth didn't really connect.

"Duke!" I shouted, my heart beating wildly. He snapped and looked to the crowds all cheering his name. Then he noticed me in my lonely little corner. He gave me his goofy, lopsided grin. I laughed and mouthed, 'good luck' to him. I couldn't help it…I was in love with the guy. That's why I had come here! I realized foreclosure. Dang it! Maybe next time. The announcer started to crackle over the PA, Duke's relay was next.

I watched as Duke hopped from one foot to the other in an effort to stretch the last of his muscles. He twisted his torso in a half circle and jumped. I was transfixed…had I lost my mind? No, that already happened.

Then Duke stepped up to the diving board, he watched Sam Cardison swim towards him like a fish. As soon as Sam's fingertips hit the wall, Duke was already halfway across the pool. His body moved beneath the water so fluently, he could have been part of it. Each tendon and muscle moved inside his back like a gear in a clock. It all worked so perfectly…I sometimes wondered if he was a son of one of the gods. He had the athletic ability to be Nike's son, but his swimming ability was perfect to be a son of Poseidon. I wasn't sure, but I smelled it in him. Divine blood ran through his veins whether it was god or titan, I was undecided.

Duke was on his last lap. Though Christopher Snark was waiting anxiously for him to come, the other team didn't have a chance against our team. His fingertips made contact with the wall, and Christopher leaped into the pool water; it was still shaking from Duke's swim. I eyed Duke trying to meet his eye. He smiled at the roaring crowd in front of him, but it was modest and quiet. It wasn't boastful and prideful, but filled with gratitude and thankfulness.

Christopher finished strong with a butterfly marking BSHS in first. Duke helped Chris out of the water, and patted him on the back. He handed Chris a bottle of water, while whispering words of praise and encouragement to him. Chris smiled up at his friend, and gave him a fist to slam. Sam joined the other two boys, and Donald Leeman staggered over to congratulate his fellow relay buddies. The four boys in the relay put their hands in a circle and shouted something inaudible over the crowd. I couldn't help but smile, Duke made me smile…a lot.

"Aye' Trin!" Sam exclaimed as he sat next to me. I smiled at him, but felt my heart flutter; Duke was following closely behind with Collin. My smile faltered as I saw her, but I nervously greeted him.

"Hi Sam, nice relay out there," He smiled a wide, toothy grin. His coco skin glimmered with water and I could smell chlorine on him.

"Thanks, anyways Dukeson, Chris, Don, Collin, Sammy-T, Frank and I are all going out afterwards. You wanna come?" Sam had just single-handedly named all the _really _'cool' kids of Beverly Shores. I was about to politely turn him down when Duke sat directly next to me. _Oh gods help me! _I breathed in through my mouth, but I could get it out of my throat.

"Hey Ketler," He gave me a beautiful smile that made my heart stop. His dark, grey eyes calm and kind and made me keep forgetting my own name. Duke always called me by my last name, I didn't know why. He never called any of his friends by their last names, or even Collin for that matter. But I didn't care; Duke considered me a friend and that was enough for me.

"Awe, you look soooooo _cute_, Trinity." Collin said as she plopped down next to Duke. Her radiant, black hair was tightly packed away in an adorable bun, while her long legs stretched out like that of a panther. I blushed and gave her a weak smile. I was overwhelmed, too many people made me start to feel awkward and clumsy.

"Thanks." I quietly stated. My voice had been barely a whisper. Duke was talking to Sam about something, but Collin was staring at me with such hate and venom I avoided her eyes. If Jonah let me, I could have killed her. But I didn't, for Duke's sake.

"So Trinity, do you always look at Duke like a stalker?" Duke and Sam stopped talking instantly. Collin smiled smugly at me, but I only stared at her. Ten witty things I could have said to her leaped into my mind, but I could only swallow a lump that had formed at the base of my throat. Duke turned to me, his eyes soft and gentle. How could he even look at me? "Oh, Richie stop, it's not like you don't notice." I could feel my face grow hot and tears well into my eyes.

"Trin!" Duke lunged after me as I slipped down the steps, an elderly couple turned and looked at me. They had sympathy in their eyes, but turned back to watch the swimmers. I got up and ran out of the pool room. I felt tears stream down my face and my heart tear in two. I could feel the magic coming on before I could even stop to control it. It enveloped me like a flame; soon I was a blazing light running through the empty, darkened streets. The winter chill whipped through my hair, but I couldn't feel it. I only knew I had to get home to Jonah and my house in the trees.

Jonah had built the house himself. It was a small, three-story mansion that sat on top of a steep slope. It took fifth-teen minutes to climb up and ten minutes to get down. In the summer flies would bite at your open skin and face. In the winter the ice slicked the pavement up the hill. The trees usually abundant with leaves and flowers were barren and empty. From inside it felt as if you lived in a tree house. The mansion itself was built out of solid wood that was painted a rustic red, and large windows looked out onto the large houses that surrounded ours. The roof was a piece of slanted slate divided evenly over the house. It wasn't the greatest with bug protection, but it was home.

Finally reaching the basement door on the first deck, I opened the door and walked up the steep staircase to the middle level. Then I turned to the bend to the main level of the house, where Jonah had built a staircase to. I climbed them breathlessly, but I knew my uncle would be unhappy to know I went to see Duke. I could feel the steam still coming off my skin, Jonah would notice that too. _Oh Duke… _I missed him already, but could someone blame me? I had run away from Collin like a small child being chased by a dog.

I walked through the wide living room and to Jonah's study. It was empty; the large cherry wood fireplace was empty. The study was cold and dark. No light came from the small lantern on his desk. Cocking my head for any sound; I heard nothing.

"Uncle Jonah!" I wiped away a frozen tear below my eye. He would already know the second he saw me, but I might as well try to clean myself up. I didn't hear a sound but the empty wind howling outside. "Uncle Jonah, I'm home!" I heard a door slam downstairs, and I quickly rushed down to the middle level.

My Uncle Jonah stood in the darkness. His tall frame was still muscular even as he aged, he wasn't about to become an old man. He turned to face me; I could see his blue eyes meet mine in the dark of the house. I knew by the look in them something had happened.

"Trinity, remember everything I have taught you. The time has come." I locked eyes with him, and nodded. I knew this day would come.


End file.
